An enterprise that provides customer service may have multiple customer service centers at multiple locations to communicate with the enterprise's customers by phone calls and other electronic messages to respond to service requests from the customers. Multiple agents may work at each customer service center, using multiple hardware components to access multiple computer applications based on user profiles that specify a level of access for each agent to each application. The applications may reside and execute locally on hardware components at a customer service center and/or the applications may be accessed remotely by the hardware components at the customer service center. Examples of agents include customer care agents, technical support agents, sales agents, and collections agents.